This disclosure relates to telecommunication services. Telecommunication takes many forms, for example, signal exchange over a physical medium such as telephone cables, and signal exchange through electromagnetic waves. Telecommunication involves at least two entities and is ubiquitous in the age of mobile telephone devices that allow voice communication between two or more entities. An inconvenience in mobile voice communication occurs when a phone conversation is terminated due to a participant in the conversation suffering from an unreliable signal quality. In conventional systems, the user whose connection is at issue will have to re-dial the other individual. The moment of low signal integrity that led to the disconnection may have only lasted a few seconds, but the effort to re-dial and successfully reconnect with the other individual may take minutes, especially when the other individual is re-dialing as well.